In a vehicle such as a car or the like, a vibration absorption device that serves as an engine mount is disposed between an engine, which is a vibration generating portion, and a vehicle body, which is a vibration receiving portion. This vibration absorption device is a structure that absorbs vibrations generated from the engine and inhibits transmission of the vibrations to the vehicle body.
For example, in Patent Reference 1, a vibration absorption device is recited in which a first elastic body and a second elastic body are disposed between an outer cylinder fitting and a mounting fitting, and a first cavity portion and a second cavity portion are formed between the elastic bodies. Vibrations in two directions may be damped by liquid moving between the first cavity portion and the second cavity portion.
In a vibration absorption with this structure, if the first elastic body is subjected to tensile deformation in a state in which a load (weight) acts from an engine, durability of the first elastic body falls.    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-278399